Every Night at Seven
by ImperialOtaku
Summary: Every day is the same for young Prince Adrien, cold and lonely are a few words he would use to describe it. Until one day when someone catches his eye that comes by every evening with warmth in her eyes and kindness in her heart. One-Shot RoyalAU


**(A/N) Hey so um… it's been a while, hasn't it? In my defense I have a good assortment of reasons for not posting anything in a while.**

 **The first being, all my free time was going into making a cosplay for a convention in the next month. I only finished in the last few weeks and am just glad to have all the pieces together. The character you may ask? I'll give a hint; "Armed with Knives, Lightning, and a Temper. Number 12." There are a few others but the other big reason, well…**

 **I may have recently gotten engaged… So that's a thing xD.**

 **But anyways, here's a fun little one-shot while I continue working on other stuff. This little fic is inspired by a song from a very old movie titled Royal Wedding. The name of the song is the name of this story for those interested in looking it up.**

 **As usual, I own nothing, all rights go to their respective parties.**

 **Let's dive in, shall we?**

 ***boop***

Everyday was always the same thing for Adrien, being Crown Prince required certain obligations that needed to be completed. The repetition of these tasks had soon become rather boring for the Prince. The days dragged on, feeling like years sometimes. There was though, one constant that he always looked forward to every single day, the reason the days dragged on were because of him waiting in anticipation for a specific time.

It was the time _she_ came in.

It had all started a few months prior. He had needed to stay later in his personal office to finish up on some rather important documents. When he had looked up in surprise at the sound of the door opening, his eyes fell on a young woman in a maid's uniform, who had been just as surprised to see him still in there. She had stammered out an apology, stating that she would return later to clean his office. He didn't know what had caused him to stop her from leaving, but it turned out that it had been the right decision.

He had told her that he wouldn't mind that she was in there and welcomed her to finish her tasks as he continued his. It was obvious she was nervous as she made her way around the office, which Adrien felt guilty about causing. So, he did what he felt was a good idea at the time and began to make small talk with her.

It was a little rough at first, through stuttered replies he had learned her name was Marinette and she was around the same age as he was. Her parents worked in the kitchens, where she had also been until recently. She had been charged with cleaning his office in the evenings just a few weeks prior. When Marinette had said this, Adrien remembered how he had noted around that time how much cleaner his office had become, it had felt that there was more care put into it, which he had genuinely appreciated.

The small talk had ended abruptly as she finished her cleaning and left the room with a curtsy. As he stared at the door, he couldn't help but feel that the room had just gotten colder. Confused, Adrien finished his pile of paperwork he had neglected to finish as she had been in there. As he left his office a little later, he knew one thing for certain, he wanted to see her again.

So, the following night he did just that. There was no extra paperwork this time to complete as he had finished it earlier. He had stared at his desk clock impatiently, twiddling a fountain pen in his fingers as he waited for her to arrive.

At Seven o'clock exactly, there was a knock at his door. He quickly made himself appear busy as he bade the person to enter.

And there she was, a little less nervous than before as she politely greeted Adrien and began her tasks. His eagerness overtook him as he began to talk to her again, even cracking a few cheesy jokes which earned a few chuckles that had ended abruptly. He didn't know why, but he wanted to know more about her than what he had been told the previous evening.

It was too soon that she finished and left the room, and once again the cold feeling entered, only this time accompanied with an emptiness. He deduced with that these feelings had to be somewhat associated with her.

From then on, every night he would make sure to be in his office at seven, and every time she was there right on the dot. Unfortunately, there were nights that he was unable to be there for one reason or another. Festivities and meetings dragged on more than they previously had. His mind often wandering back to the blue-eyed maid who had walked into his life.

Marinette began to open up more over time, revealing a new side of her that entranced him. Jokes of his were often met with playful retorts that brought smiles to both of their faces. She started to stay after she had finished cleaning to talk more, an act that Adrien enjoyed immensely.

He couldn't explain it for a while, but everything just felt a little bit better whenever she was in the room. Almost as if Spring had arrived early with the warmth she brought. He took it in as much as he could after being starved of such a feeling for so long. Years of cold isolation were slowly melting away with every minute he spent with her.

It was after a month of this that he realized he had fallen in love with her.

He wasn't at all surprised with this revelation, she had become her closest friend in such a short amount of time. It didn't feel forced like a few friendships did, it was genuine, it was _real_. They had shared so much with each other in just a matter of weeks. Hopes, dreams, and even some things he had never shared with another person. He always yearned for the time he spent with Marinette, the need only growing stronger as time had gone on.

In one of their few encounters, his father had noticed the change in his demeanor. It took some digging on his part, but the King soon found out what had caused his son to become so enamored. When he had been confronted about it, Adrien fearfully told his father the truth, including the growing feelings he had for Marinette. Gabriel had been quiet for a few moments, leading Adrien to fear the worst would happen. Though, what happened next was not expected.

His father smiled, something Adrien had not seen in a long time, and gave Adrien his blessing. That day, Adrien couldn't function properly after that unexpected surprise. Even Marinette couldn't shake him out of his apparent shock.

The next few days were filled with brainstorming for Adrien, ideas came and went with how he wanted to execute this. Adrien wanted to do things properly and court her before anything else. But he was stumped on how he was going to ask her and wondered if she would even say yes. It took time, but he decided to stay true to what they had been doing for months now. It only felt right to ask her then, since it was the time that they were their true selves.

Which is what led to today, the day that he had both been looking forward to as well as dreading. It was getting closer to the awaited time, and the pit in his stomach was only growing stronger with each passing minute. Any task he tried to distract himself with ended up failing as time ticked on. It was to the point where he was just staring at his clock as it drew closer.

5 minutes…

2 minutes…

1 minute…

And there was the knock…

He swallowed dryly, before speaking up bidding the person enter. When Marinette's blue eyes met his, he fell in love all over again.

 ***boop***

 **Hope you liked it, nice little fluff piece to try and get back into the swing of things. If you guys like this enough, I'll write another one with Marinette's pov.**

 **I'll try to get out the next chapter of High Seas as soon as I can, my goal being before this next semester starts in a few weeks, so I hope you all look forward to that.**

 **Until next time, Lots of love to you all!**

 **~Imperial**


End file.
